Say Goodbye
"Say Goodbye" is the 76th episode of How to Get Away with Murder, and the Season 6 premiere. Summary Annalise struggles with the personal toll that Laurel and Christopher's disappearance has taken on everyone. Meanwhile, the remaining Keating 4, Oliver, Frank and Bonnie disagree on the possible reasons behind Laurel's disappearance. Tegan handles the aftermath of Emmett's apparent poisoning, and Gabriel wants to take his budding relationship with Michaela to the next level."How to Get Away With Murder - Episode 6.01 - Say Goodbye - Press Release" - SpoilerTV Plot Notes and Trivia 'Notes' *In the press release for Season 6, Karla Souza (Laurel Castillo) and Timothy Hutton (Emmett Crawford) were left off of the cast list, sprouting rumors that Karla wasn't returning as a series regular. Her getting kidnapped in the previous episode titled "Please Say No One Else Is Dead" also supported this theory."‘HOW TO GET AWAY WITH MURDER’ CONCLUDES WITH A KILLER SIXTH SEASON" - wdtvpress.com **In the press release for this episode, however, Karla Souza was included in the main cast list. Timothy Hutton was not. ***Karla Souza didn't appear in the episode, nor was she credited. *The flashforward to Annalise's Funeral doesn’t contain any kind of indication of when the funeral takes place. Other flashforwards in previous seasons have always included countdown to the actual event so to speak. For example, the flashforward at the end of "I'm Going Away" takes place three months after the events in the episode. No such information was given in "Say Goodbye". 'Important Events' *Emmett Crawford is confirmed deceased after the events of "Please Say No One Else Is Dead". Tegan Price is appointed his replacement as managing partner at Caplan & Gold. *Annalise Keating admits herself to rehab after her drinking took on a whole new level after Laurel Castillo and her son, Christopher Castillo went missing and Emmett's death. Her night of drinking and drugs ended with her in hospital. *Vivian Maddox arrives in town and appears to be looking into Sam Keating's disappearance and murder. *Michaela Pratt and Gabriel Maddox have sex for the first time after admitting the two have feelings for one another. *Michaela finds out that Annalise knew her biological father, Dwight Halpern as she knew him when she was in law school.File:601DwightPaper.png *A funeral for Annalise Keating is held during the flashforward. 'Title' *At Annalise's Apartment, Annalise has Michaela and the others take their anger out on a cushion just as she did in rehab by beating it with a fire poker. Annalise tells Michaela to let go of Laurel as she can take care of herself in order to allow Michaela to move on. "Beat her away! Say goodbye." **"Say Goodbye" - Annalise Keating 'Music' Multimedia 'Gallery' 601Promo (1).png 601Promo (2).png 601Promo (3).png 601Promo (4).png 601Promo (5).png 601Promo (6).png 601Promo (7).png 601Promo (8).png 601Promo (9).png 601Promo (10).png 601Promo (11).png 601Promo (12).png 601Promo (13).png 601Promo (14).png 601Promo (15).png 601Promo (16).png 601Promo (17).png 601Promo (18).png 601Promo (19).png 601Promo (20).png 601Promo (21).png 601Promo (22).png 601Promo (23).png 601Promo (24).png 601Promo (25).png 601Promo (26).png 601Promo (27).png 601Promo (28).png 601Promo (29).png 601Promo (30).png 601Promo (31).png 601Promo (32).png Behind the Scenes 601BTS (1).png 601BTS (2).png 'Videos' How to Get Away with Murder Season 6 First Look (HD) Final Season How to Get Away with Murder 6x01 Sneak Peek "Say Goodbye" (HD) Final Season References es: Category:Season 6 Episodes